


A Ring for You

by ElizaXSpears



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: There’s nothing about today that would make it any different from any other day. It continues on normally; the paperwork and collections all run of the mill. There was nothing special about today, not a single thing, except for the fact that Ronald wants to ask his very important boyfriend of many decades a very important question that will change all these mundane days into special ones.





	A Ring for You

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I had in mind and wanted to get out!

There’s nothing about today that would make it any different from any other day. It continues on normally; the paperwork and collections all run of the mill. There was nothing special about today, not a single thing, except for the fact that Ronald wants to ask his very important boyfriend of many decades a very important question that will change all these mundane days into special ones. It’s just, how would William react? Finally getting a date with the boss took months and getting William comfortable around him took even longer. He’s scared that if he does do this, does ask this question, it’d ruin what they’ve built up over all this time.

His distress is obvious, Eric makes that much clear as he leans against Ronald’s desk during their designated break. “Yeah? Can tell somethin’s wrong?”

“Aye.”

Ronald sighs, pillowing his cheek on his folded arms that rest on the desks surface. “Well, nothing’s really wrong, I guess. I just…got a lotta thinkin’ t’ do.”

“Thinking about wha’?”

Ronald debates with himself if he wants to tell Eric about his plans but Eric’s his best mate for a reason. So he sits up and removed the ring from his pocket, putting on the desk in Eric’s view. “This.”

Eric looks at the ring like he’s not sure what it is before picking it up between his forefinger and thumb; examining it. “A ring?”

“Yeah.”

It takes him a bit longer then Ronald expected for it to click and when it does, Eric’s eyes snap up back to meet his. “Yer serious? Yer gonna ask Spears tae…?”

“Gonna try. Maybe? I dunno Eric. Would I be stupid if I did? Ruin a good thing?”

Eric looks back at the ring; it’s nothing fancy because Ronald knows William’s not that type of man. It’s a simple silver band that has three small black diamonds encrusted into the top of it. It’s simple but Ronald knows, if William did say yes, he’d appreciate the simplicity. “I think, ye should go fer it. Ye two ‘ave been goin’ out fer a long time at this point an’ if Spears isn’t gettin’ rid o’ ye now, I doubt ‘e ever will. Lad looks comfortable with someone. It’s not somethin’ I thought I’d see an’ ye’ve been good fer Spears.”

“I really have? Not just sayin’ that to calm me down?”

Eric grins, tossing the ring back to Ronald who catches it easily in his palm. “‘m not blowin’ smoke up yer arse, no. Ye’ve been good fer him, Ron. If yer ready tae take it tae the next level, I bet ‘e is too.”

Ronald stares at the ring in his palm, the silver contrasting against the black of his glove. He’s nervous, of course he is, but Eric’s also right. William hasn’t let him go, hasn’t tried avoiding him or cutting him out so whatever love the older man still has for him must still be there. “Yeah. Okay, yeah. I’m gonna.” he stands.

Eric cocks an eyebrow as Ronald heads for the door. “Now? Dun ye wanna wait fer a more romantic setting?”

Ronald shrugs whilst he smiles. “I’m doin’ it now before I loose the nerve.”

“Ah. Well, fair enough.” Eric agrees with his own smile and a wave of his hand.

Ronald leaves his office with the ring held tightly in his palm. He’s dead set on going to William’s office, only to nearly run into the man who’s coming down the stairs as he bolts up them. “Senpai!” he gasps out, tittering back on the step he’s on.

“Knox, where are you going in such a hurry?” the man asks, grabbing Ronald’s shoulder and pulling him forward so he doesn’t fall down the stairs.

“Ah, well, um…” he puts his hand on William’s still on his shoulder. Those eyes hasn’t gotten to him since the days their relationship was fresh. Now, they’re still that ice cold but Ronald can see the concern mixed with curiosity behind the frozen eyes. “I was gonna come see you, actually.”

“Were you?”

“Yeah. Ah, my break, so was kinda hopin’ I could spend it with you!” he smiles brightly, casually slipping his hands into his pockets and dropping the ring safely back in it.

William’s lips twitch into that familiar frown. “I’m sorry Knox, but I have business to attend to.”

Ronald can’t help his shoulders deflating. “Yeah, ‘course! You’re the boss and all.”

William smoothes his hand up Ronald’s neck and cups his cheek, soothing his thumb under Ronald’s eye. He knows it’s because they’re less likely to be caught here, near the top floor of the building that William allows these touches so freely. “You will see me tonight love.”

“Yeah…I know.” Ronald knows, that William knows, that they both hate leaving things when it’s like this; stuck between disappointment and regret for needing to brush Ronald off but, today was going to be a special day. Hopefully. Ronald doesn’t want any part of this day to be tainted by this regret. “I can’t wait.” he smiles brightly, leaning up to kiss William’s cheek. “Be missin’ ya ‘till then.”

William blinks at Ronald’s suddenly mood shift and that, thankfully, has lifted William’s mood a bit as well. “As will I, darling.” With a kiss of his own to Ronald’s cheek, the blonde steps aside, watching William decent the sitars until he’s disappeared to the next floor. Maybe it’s wishful thinking, but he continues his way to William’s office and lets himself in. Of course the room is as spotless and clean as it always is. That’s something about William that will never change and it’s something Ronald never wants to change. It’s comforting to come back to a place, even just an office, that’s free of clutter; that’s organized and well looked after.

Ronald sighs and takes a seat in William’s chair, spinning right and left as he waits for William to come back, he hopes, before his break ends. Taking a glance at the clock, he sees he’s got at least twenty minutes to kill before he needs to leave.

With only ten minutes to spare, William walks back through his office door with his attention on the open folder he holds. “Hey.” Ronald greets.

William looks up just as the door closes behind him. “Ronald, afternoon. I wasn’t expecting you to be here.”

“I wanted t’ maybe see if I could have some time with ya.” he stands, going to William and giving him a proper kiss now that they’re behind closed doors.

William closes the folder to hold it under his arm and use his now free hand to smooth back Ronald’s bangs. “Well, suppose it’s a lucky day then.”

“Yeah, I think it is. Think it’s gonna be a real good day.”

“Oh? Have any plans to make it such a good day?”

Ronald opens his mouth but no words come out. William’s looking at him with those rare soft eyes and even rarer and softer smile that it has him frozen where he stands. Right now, looking at William like this, it solidifies the fact that he wants to ask this man his question. “Ronald? Are you alright?”

“Yeah…yeah. Ah, was just gonna ask you…somethin’…”

“And that is?” Ronald’s never been this nervous about something before. Even when he asked William out on their first date, he was confident yet now… “Well, I’m sure you’ll recall eventually.” William says when Ronald doesn’t say anything. He goes to his desk and sits down, placing the folder across it to continue flipping through the papers inside.

Ronald, for once, really is at a loss for words. It’s not like he had this proposal planned out when he got the ring, he just knew he was going to ask. In his head, it wasn’t this difficult and it’s not like he’s really making it easier as he stands here, awkwardly. “If you’re just going to stand there Ronald, might I ask you leave and come to see me again later? I do have work I—” 

It’s not at all how he wanted to ask, but it bursts out before he can stop it: “Will you marry me?”

William doesn’t react. At first. Almost like he hadn’t heard him. But, as he flipped another page, he pauses. He stares down at the papers he’s meant to be reading then slowly lifts his head, unusual surprise held in those green orbs. “Did you just ask me what I think you did?”

Ronald takes a deep breath and comes up to William and spins the chair to face him. He’s got his hands on the arms of the chair, staring William dead in the eyes because it’s now or never. “I did. I know y’ never been the type for romance, so I wanted to try makin’ it as clean cut as I could but askin’ you this, it’s…not easy.” he gets down to a knee, taking William’s hands. “It’s not easy because I don’t wanna lose you. We’ve had so many good years and I didn’t wanna ruin what we have because I wanted to take things a step too far, but, I’ve never felt like this with anyone. Alive or dead. Y’ make me feel safe in a relationship and that’s somethin’ I never had. I always worried about this and that but with you, it’s so easy. Maybe it wasn’t at first, but y’ let me get t’ know the William under the Mr. Spears suit you wear t’ work everyday and I was able to open up a part of me I’ve never been able to show any one before. Y’ mean so much to me, William, so much. I know, maybe, you don’t believe me, or y’ think I’m joking, but I’m not. You mean a lot to mean, so much so that…that I never wanna lose you.” he lets one of William’s hands go and reaches into his pocket, producing the ring. He’s shaking as he keeps their eyes locked, his throat growing dry as he asks the question properly this time. “Will you marry me, William?”

William’s face is blank. There’s no emotion on it at all. He stares at Ronald like he’s only a soul, like he’s part of their job. It’s the same expressionless face that had drawn Ronald to William all those years ago and now it’s being displayed again, at a time when Ronald is near pleading to have some emotion. He doesn’t get that far. Instead, William’s eyes flick down to the ring he holds in his still trembling hands. He pulls his other hand free from Ronald’s and peels off his left glove where it falls to his lap. He takes the ring from Ronald’s hand and slides it over his ring finger and that breaks the spell. The mask breaks and suddenly, William’s eyes water a bit and his lips crack into a smile as he admires the ring. “Oh Ronald.”

Ronald swallows, his own eyes watering as well. “That a yes?”

William smiles down at him with amusement clear on his face. “Of course.”

Tears slip down his cheeks as he stands, leaning over William for a kiss, a kiss William eagerly returns. One arm slides around Ronald’s neck, his other hand, his ring hand, finds Ronald’s to intertwine their fingers. Not once had he expected to find someone like Ronald and even when he had, not once had he expected Ronald to stay. Now, he’s getting more than just a couple more years. Now, he’s getting eternity with the man he’s loved for so long; the man that’s made what used to be a pitiful afterlife worth living.


End file.
